


Dobrze, panie Eames

by drAlex



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur jak nie Arthur, Eames jak nie Eames, M/M, Post-Series, Shit, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drAlex/pseuds/drAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur i Eames nigdy nie byli i na pewno nie będą przyjaciółmi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobrze, panie Eames

**Author's Note:**

> Jakoś trzeba zacząć. Choć nie leży mi ten fik to szkoda żeby się marnował na dysku. Prawda jest taka, że miał być to tylko szkielet do całego opo, ale jakoś tak mam lenia >.> Jednakże mam nadzieję, że nie zostanę za bardzo zrugana :P  
> Nie betowane

#1

Prosta, jednopoziomowa ekstrakcja zlecona przez spadkobiercę żyjącego jeszcze właściciela jakiejś dużej firmy. Teoretycznie dogodne warunki podczas podróży na statku wycieczkowym w Walencji. Haczyk był taki, że w razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak, zostają uwięzieni na wycieczkowcu wraz z obiektem, na którym wykonywana jest ekstrakcja, kilkoma tysiącami pasażerów i ochroną statku. Należy jeszcze wspomnieć, że Eames nie został poinformowany o tym, że pracuje z Arthurem.  
To nie tak, że gościa nie lubił. Był dobry, zaryzykowałby nawet stwierdzenie, że najlepszy w swojej robocie, ale brakowało mu wyobraźni. Musiał przyznać, choć niechętnie, że podczas roboty z Cobbem nad incepcją nie było tak źle. W zasadzie spisał się całkiem dobrze, mimo że przegapił jeden cholernie istotny fakt, przez który wszyscy mogli trafić do Limbo.  
Wszystko szło bez zarzutów. Plan był wręcz piękny w swej prostocie. Musieli zdobyć kod do skrzynki w Szwajcarskim banku, w której przechowywane jest coś bardzo cennego, co może zaważyć o losach firmy, w tym celu Eames musiał się wcielić w mężczyznę pracującego w obsłudze banku, aby się przygotować był zmuszony odwiedzić Zurych. Nie ukrywał faktu, że woli cieplejsze rejony i głośno wyrażał swój sprzeciw, na co Max – architekt, rugał go za każdym razem, natomiast Arthur tylko wzruszał ramionami. Jego stoicki spokój każdego potrafiłby wyprowadzić z równowagi.  
Idealnie zaczesane włosy i świetnie skrojone garnitury. Chodząca perfekcja! Fałszerz na dzień przed wejściem na statek był nieźle nabuzowany i to nie tylko z powodu Arthura.  
\- Eames, usiądź w końcu. Chodzisz tam i z powrotem od pół godziny – mówi Arthur z tym całym stoickim spokojem.  
\- Wszystko jest gotowe i dopięte na ostatni guzik.  
\- A co z PASIV'em? Jest już na statku? - pyta zirytowany.  
\- Arthur go zabiera. Mówiliśmy już o tym.  
Eames zagryza nerwowo wargi. Max się poddaje i wychodzi. Na dziś i tak skończyli, widzą się dopiero następnego dania podczas odprawy.  
\- O co chodzi, Eames? - pyta Arthur, kiedy słyszy za sobą trzask drzwi. - Wszystko co dało się zrobić, jest już zrobione. Nigdy nie byłeś taki nerwowy przed robotą.  
\- Bo nigdy nie pracowałem na cholernym statku pasażerskim! - wybucha nagle.  
Oczywiście oczekuje, że Arthur się zaśmieje, albo chociaż spojrzy na niego kpiąco, ale jego twarz pozostaje bez emocji. Jest tak spokojny, jak Eames chciałby być.  
\- Więc to tak – mruczy beznamiętnie i notuje coś w swoim notesie. Zamyka go i wsuwa do kieszenie. - Choroba morska?  
\- Nie. Po prostu nie podoba mi się ta robota. Wszystko idzie za prosto. Mam wrażenie, że gdy tylko zamkną nas w tej stalowej puszcze na środku oceanu, stanie się coś złego.  
\- Rozumiem twoje obawy, ale tym razem upewniłem się, że obiekt był szkolony przez ekstraktora i jesteśmy przygotowani. Wiem, że mi nie ufasz, ale za trzy dni już nie będziesz musiał ze mną pracować, więc uspokój się, proszę.  
Starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Gdyby Arthur nie znał go już wcześniej mógłby uwierzyć w jego lipny uśmiech, ale nie znali się od wczoraj, więc wiedział, że Eames się boi. Tak samo jak on nie wiedział z początku na co się pisze, ale nie mógł już odmówić Maxowi. Poza tym płacił z góry, a on potrzebował na ten moment sporej sumy.  
\- Widzimy się jutro w porcie – zadecydował Arthur, przerywając przeciągającą się ciszę. - Dobranoc – uśmiecha się lekko i udaje się do swojego pokoju hotelowego.  
Eames siedzi jeszcze chwilę osłupiały. Mógłby wątpić w każdego, ale nie w Arthura. Był sztywny i do przesady opanowany, ale robotę załatwiał najlepiej jak potrafił.  
Był pewny, że tej nocy nie zaśnie, więc jeszcze raz przestudiował swoje materiały na temat człowieka, pod którego miał się podszyć.

Eames stoi w kolejce prawie równolegle z Arthurem, Max jest kawałek dalej za nimi. Eames zsuwa okulary przeciwsłoneczne z nosa i puszcza oczko w jego stronę, po czym bierze swój bagaż i kieruje się do odprawy. Arthur kręci głową z dezaprobatą, bo Eames wcale nie wygląda dobrze i nie chodzi tu o jego potworną hawajską koszulę tylko o blady odcień skóry i sińce pod oczami.  
Było ciepło, więc nawet Arthur zdecydował się na lnianą koszule z podwiniętymi rękawami, żeby nie odstawać za bardzo od tłumu. Przysięga sobie, że już nigdy nie weźmie roboty w Hiszpanii, bo jest tu cholernie ciepło i do tego jego hiszpański nie jest tak dobry jak zapewniał przyspieszony miesięczny kurs.  
Arthur odkłada walizkę z PASIV'em do recepcjonistki, którą wcześniej podpłacił i w zasadzie po tym ma trochę wolnego, bo dopiero drugiego dnia zaczynają tak na prawdę coś robić. Zwiedza pokłady i wprost nie może uwierzyć, że ludzie tyle płacą za podróżowanie hotelem na morzu. Na statku jest dosłownie wszystko czego można sobie zażyczyć przeciętny człowiek w ciągu pięciodniowego kursu. Gdzieś pod drodze mija Eamesa wykorzystującego swój brytyjski akcent do flirtu z barmanką, nawet Max, który podaje się za kogoś z obsługi wydaje się być rozleniwiony. Arthur nie traci czasu i zaczyna obserwować obiekt.  
Eames szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że rejsy nie są nawet w połowie tak fajne jak je reklamują. Barmanka była raczej mało kontaktowa, mnóstwo dzieciaków biegało między nogami i nawet na najwyższym pokładzie przy basenie nie znalazł niczego ciekawego, prócz kilku wylegujących się w słońcu kobiet, ale i tam nie zagrzał za długo miejsca. Trochę zajęło mu znalezienie Maxa, ale i on nie wydawał się być zainteresowany zawiązaniem kontaktu. Oczywiście miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. W desperacji postanowił znaleźć Arthura i trochę go podenerwować, albo namówić go, żeby razem się napili. To mogłoby być zabawne, bo Arthur nie wygląda na kogoś mającego mocną głowę, więc szybko zrobiłby się śmiesznie, a na dodatek nigdy nie widział go na kacu. Definitywnie postanowił to zrobić.  
Znalazł go siedzącego przy barze, sączył jakiegoś kolorowego, babskiego drinka i patrzył na ludzi. Udawał, że nie widzi Eamesa albo po prostu do ignorował.  
\- Nie masz nic ciekawszego do roboty niż obserwowanie obiektu? - pyta Eames, gestem przywołując kelnera.  
\- Mógłbym się spytać o to samo, ale odpowiedź brzmi: nie, nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty. Jeśli nie jesteś zainteresowany pokazem magika na drugim pokładzie to na chwilę obecną nie masz co robić.  
\- Niechętnie się z tobą zgodzę. Moglibyśmy już przejść do roboty – marudzi Eames.  
Arthur jest skupiony na obiekcie, gdy tylko starszy mężczyzna wstaje robi szybką notatkę i kieruje swoją uwagę na Eamesa.  
\- Czasami zlecenia są naprawdę do dupy – wzrusza ramionami.

Kolejny dzień ciągnie się niemiłosiernie. Drugiego dnia zaczynają prawdziwą robotę. Jest późne popołudnie obiekt kieruje się do swojej kabiny na spoczynek. Kolacja jest dostarczana do jego pokoju przez Maxa, który dosypuje mu środka nasennego do soku. Później wchodzi ich opłacona sprzątaczka, sprawdza czy facet śpi i zabierają się do roboty. Stroną techniczną snu zajmuje się Arthur, co lekko uspokaja Eamesa, bo Max zdaje się być nieco rozkojarzony. Złe przeczucia nie ustępują go na krok. Wszyscy trzej są podłączeni do PASIV'u. Pokojówka jest przerażona, drżącymi rękoma robi znak krzyża na swojej piersi i naciska guzik PASIV'u.

  
Eames jest przed budynkiem banku, wie jak musi się zachowywać. Pamięta, że lekko utyka na prawą nogę i gdy pisze jego litery zawsze pochylają się lekko w lewo, niemal odruchowo zaczesuje włosy na łysinę i wchodzi do środka. Przechodzi na odpowiedni poziom bez problemu, projekcje nawet się za nim nie oglądają. Już za moment ma się zjawić ich obiekt – Howard Kaufer, który przyjdzie w towarzystwie Arthura jako prywatnego ochroniarza. Max będzie w recepcji i skieruje ich do odpowiedniego działu.  
Arthur parkuje samochód. Oczy wszystkich projekcji są skierowane na niego, co świadczy o tym, że mają mało czasu, bo podświadomość Kaufera zaraz zacznie się bronić. Wymienia porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Maxem, który tylko gładzi się po plecach, ujawniając kształt pistoletu ukrytego za paskiem.  
\- Witaj, Ralph – mówi radośnie Kaufer i wyciąga rękę, by ścisnąć ją z bankierem.  
On i Eames, a w tym przepadku Ralph znają się od dawna i Kaufer zawsze chce rozmawiać tylko z nim o przechowywaniu swoich kosztowności.  
\- Co cię do nas sprowadza?  
\- Planuję mały urlop i wypadałoby się przygotować. Tobie też od czasu do czasu przydałby się odpoczynek. Nie możesz być wiecznie na zawołanie starego Kaufera – śmieje się i klepie Eamesa przyjacielsko w ramię.  
Arthur i Max zostają za drzwiami, teraz wszystkim zajmuje się Eames.  
\- Ralph, czy robiliście tu jakiś remont? - pyta podążając w kierunku skrytki. - Wydaje mi się, że te drzwi na zewnątrz powinny się otwierać w stronę dworu, a nie do wewnątrz.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – mówi Eames.  
Ktoś popełnił błąd. Ich obiekt zaraz dowie się, że jest we śnie i będzie po wszystkim. Odwraca się przez ramię, by złapać kontakt wzrokowy z Maxem, który z kolei wie, że przechodzą do planu B. Awaryjnie zamyka drzwi, włączając przy tym alarm. Arthur wciela się w złego gościa i przechodzi w głąb budynku z berettą w ręce. Ostrzegawczo strzela w podłogę, na ten dźwięk Kaufer wręcz podskakuje.  
\- Na ziemię! - rozkazuje, wymachując pistoletem przed głowami Eamesa i Kaufera.  
Spoglądają po sobie. Eames pod postacią bankiera wygląda na równie przerażonego co Kaufer, oboje kładą się na podłogę z rękami uniesionymi w górę.  
\- Ty – mówi do obiektu – otwórz skrytkę i daj mi jej zawartość.  
Eames ponagla go spanikowanym skinieniem głowy. Ręce Kaufera trzęsą się tak, że nie potrafi prawidłowo prowadzić kodu. Arthur odpycha go ramieniem tak, że biedak ląduje na ścianie.  
\- Podaj kod.  
Wacha się, kątem oka spogląda na Ralpha, który zamawia pacierze. Ma przecież żonę i dzieci, nie może zginąć, tak samo jak on.  
\- Szybciej! - gani go.

Eames zaczyna myśleć, że Arthur jest stworzony do działania pod presją, bo kiedy wszystko zaczyna się sypać, on jako jeden z niewielu potrafi zachować zimną krew i grać dalej swoją partię.

\- Chłopcze jeśli masz jakieś problemy mogę ci pomóc, nie musisz używać siły do rozwiązywania problemów – mówi przerażony przez ściśnięte gardło. Arthur jest nieugięty, mierzy pistoletem prosto w jego skroń. - Dobrze! Zero, siedem...

W oddali rozlegają się strzały. Otwierają się drzwi, przez które wypada Max, a zaraz po tym leży na ziemi z rozwaloną czaszką. Pomieszczenie zaczyna się trząść, tynk ze ścian odpada. Zmilitaryzowane projekcje wbiegają do sali, pozbawiają Arthura broni, rzucają go na kolana i sprzedają mu kulkę w łeb. Eames zastanawia się przez moment, czy to aby na pewno sen i ma ogromną nadzieję, że tak. Kolejny strzał był skierowany w jego stronę.

 

Budzi się w panice. Wyrywa igłę z przedramienia. Maxa już dawno nie ma. Arthur zbiera sprzęt z podłogi w tempie ekspresu z Guanangzhou do Wuhan. Już po nich. Wybiegają z pomieszczenia. Przerażona pokojówka zamyka za nimi drzwi i sama udaje się w przeciwnym kierunku. Arthur idzie dwa piętra niżej i dopiero wtedy ogląda się, czy Eames nadal idzie za nim. Właśnie w tym momencie zostaje przyciśnięty do ściany. Walizka z PASIV'em upada na podłogę. Eames łapie go za kołnierz i przydusza.

\- Arthur, zabiję cię! - syczy przez zęby.

\- Dobra, ale może nie tutaj - charczy przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Eames puszcza go tylko na czas, w którym przedostają się do pokoju Arthura, bo jest bliże niż jego. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać zwiadowca już byłby martwy.

\- Co to miało być?! - fuka na niego.

Arthur z konsternacją przerzuca stosy papierów na swoim łóżku. Wyciąga jeden i podaje go Eamesowi. Plan budynku a dokładniej wejścia. Drzwi otwierają się na zewnątrz, co oznacza, że architekt spieprzył sprawę. Eamesowi robi się naprawdę głupio. Pociera twarz dłońmi i spogląda w oczy Arthura, który wydaje się być w miarę ogarnięty, choć jego oczy wyrażają niepokój a może nawet lęk. Eames, gdzieś głęboko w sobie, czuje, że powinien przeprosić.

\- Nie udało się, dobra. Oddamy pieniądze i po sprawie – mówi logicznie Eames.

\- My może i tak, ale wiem, że Max już wydał swoją część, bo musiał spłacić długi. - Eames przeczesuje nerwowo włosy, zastanawiając się co począć dalej. - Wsiadaj w samolot jak tylko zejdziemy ze statku – radzi Arthur, wyciągając z spod łóżka torbę.

Pakuje do niej swoje rzeczy. Pewnie nie chce dać po sobie poznać, ale przejmuje się spapraną robotą. Eames myśli intensywnie, gdzie może się udać. Mombasa jest spalona przez Cobba, zachodnia Europa odpada, nie ma też ochoty na interesy z rosyjską mafią. Nie przepada za azjatyckim żarciem, ale najwyraźniej nie ma wyjścia i musi się udać na daleki wschód.

 

Po robocie nie miał okazji porozmawiać z Maxem i nie przeprosił Arthura za oskarżenia jakie wysunął w stosunku do niego. Nie stali się nagle przyjaciółmi, więc nie martwił się o niego. Jeśli los będzie mu sprzyjał nie spotkają się przez jakiś czas, a jeśli trafi gdzieś na Maxa, to na pewno nie wyjdzie z tego bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

 

Arthur siedział w samolocie. Po jego prawej stronie usadowiła się młoda kobieta ze słuchawkami na uszach, po lewej nie było nikogo. Przygotowywali się do odlotu, ostatni pasażerowie szukali miejsc, które by im odpowiadały. Miał nadzieję, że trochę prześpi się podczas lotu, bo nikt w takich okolicznościach nie odważyłby się wtargnąć do jego snu. Jeśli tylko matki z rozwrzeszczanymi dziećmi mu na to pozwolą, prześpi się trochę. Będąc w Paryżu mógłby odwiedzić Ariadne, lecz jednocześnie nie chciał jej przysparzać problemów związanych z niemiłym towarzystwem, które się za nim ciągnęło.

Jego cierpliwość została poddana ciężkiej próbie, bo dzieciak za nim nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się uspokoić. Prócz katorgi w samolocie czekała go szesnastogodzinna przerwa na lotnisku w Paryżu i dopiero stamtąd prosto do Bangkoku. Było to jedno z najlepszych połączeń jakie udało mu się znaleźć w ostatniej chwili. Wolał to niż przez Zurych. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miał do czynienia ze szwajcarami prze najbliższe pięć lat.

 

Tylko Eames może mieć takie szczęście, by jego samolot został odwołany na dzień przed wylotem. Na zastępstwo zaproponowano mu trasę z przesiadką w Paryżu. Widział za sobą ludzi młodego Kaufera, który zlecił Maxowi ekstrakcję. Grunt palił mu się pod stopami, chcąc nie chcąc zgodził się. Bangkok wydawał się być odpowiednim miejscem, by zniknąć na jakiś czas z zasięgu wzroku. Wielu ludzi, turyści i nielegalni imigranci, dlaczego nie?

Nie był fanem długich podróży, musiał choć na chwilę rozprostować nogi, by nie oszaleć. Przechadzał się właśnie na tył samolotu, kiedy dostrzegł Arthura śpiącego przy oknie. Nikt obok niego nie siedział, Eames od razu dostrzegł walizkę PASIV'u pod jego nogami.

Cały Arthur, pomyślał idąc dalej. Tuż przy drzwiach do części dla obsługi siedziało dwóch mężczyzn, którzy jednocześnie spojrzeli się na Eamesa wzrokiem, który powinien zamrozić krew w jego żyłach. Eames wykonał szybki, taktyczny odwrót i usiadł na jednym z foteli obok Arthura.

\- Arthur, słońce, wstawaj – mówi, szturchając go lekko w ramię. Mężczyzna od razu się budzi w pełnej gotowości. - Mamy ogon.

\- Co ty tu... Gdzie w samolocie? - pyta zirytowany.

Eames potwierdza skinieniem głowy i uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, widząc zmierzwione włosy na nieidealnej fryzurze Arthura.

\- Teraz i tak nie jesteśmy w stanie nic poradzić. Musimy poczekać aż samolot wyląduje i uciekać.

Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że Eames nie znał miasta, co na pewno utrudni mu poruszanie się po nim. Patrzy na Arthura, który wydaje się być odprężony jak wcześniej. Eames przechodzi największą wewnętrzną walkę. Arthur musiał już na coś wpaść, albo mieć jakiś plan, bo dalej był tym samym pieprzonym Arthurem, który nigdzie nie ruszyłby się bez uprzedniego przygotowania. Szczwany lis.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, ale w tym przypadku muszę cię prosić o pomoc.

Arthur czuje się jakby wygrał milion dolarów i ma do tego święte prawo, bo Eames naprawdę nie lubił prosić i przepraszać kiedy czuł się winny, wolał to robić ze zwykłej uprzejmości, wtedy było jakoś łatwiej i przychodziło mu to samoistnie.

 

Na lotnisku szybko zbierają bagaże i ładują się do pierwszej-lepszej taksówki, ich pościg jest tuż za nimi. Arthur siedzi z przodu i rozmawia z taksówkarzem, a Eames nie rozumie nawet połowy z tego co mówi i czuje się jak w jakimś tanim filmie akcji. Patrzy na kolorowe bilbordy, które zajmują każda wolną powierzchnię płaską za oknem, póki Arthur nie każe mu wysiadać, kiedy stają w korku. Arthur płaci kierowcy i wyskakują z samochodu na środku ulicy, przedzierają się przez sznury samochodów i wchodzą do sklepu. Wszystkie bagaże zostały w taksówce oprócz sportowej torby na ramieniu Arthura.

\- I co teraz, panie Mam-plan-ale-nie-mam-zamiaru-nikomu-o-nim-mówić?

\- Teraz trzymaj się za mną, tylko się nie zgub - mówi prześmiewczo, spoglądając na niego przez ramię.

Lekko zirytowany, ale na pewno zainteresowany Eames idzie za nim. Nie jest do końca pewien, czy to jest ten sam Arthur, z którym pracował kilka dni temu. Ma wrażenie jakby zgarną z lotniska nie tą osobę. Wbija rękę do kieszeni i sprawdza swój żeton. Widnieje na nim ten sam błąd co zawsze w realnym świecie. Jest dobrze.

Nie wie gdzie jest prowadzony, po drodze zatrzymują się przy bazarze i dla niepoznaki zmieniają swoje ubrania. Dziwnie jest widzieć Arthura nie mającego na sobie garnituru ani koszuli, tylko koszulę, szorty sięgające kolona i jakiś dziwny kapelusz na głowie. Jest duszno i wilgotno dlatego Eames również nie przywiązuje się do swojego poprzedniego stroju i ląduje on w torbie Artura, która z kolei po chwili znajduje się w najniższym kontenerze na śmieci.

Nie ma pojęcia gdzie idą, ale całkiem podoba mu się takie zwiedzanie. Idąc przez jedną z arterii targowiska, jest tam sporo turystów, lecz nie tylu co przy głównej drodze. Jego uwagę przyciąga staruszka sprzedając truskawki, które były dosłownie wielkości jej dłoni. Kobieta uśmiecha się przyjaźnie i gestem oferuje mu jeden owoc. Eames trochę zmieszany uśmiecha się przepraszająco i uprzejmie dziękuje.

\- Weź – podpowiada mu Arthur, który pojawił się za jego plecami samemu biorąc jeden owoc.

Eames idzie w jego ślady. Truskawki są soczyste i słodkie, więc kupuje ich kilka i idzie dalej ramię w ramię z Arthurem.

\- Co zrobiłeś z bagażami? - pyta w końcu, bo wprost nie może uwierzyć, że Arthur od tak zostawiłby sprzęt w taksówce.

\- Kazałem odwieść do hotelu.

Sprytnie to załatwił. Zostawił zbędny balast, a sam zajął się gubieniem ogona, jak na razie bardzo skutecznie.

\- Domyślam się, że nie jesteś tu pierwszy raz.

\- Słuszna uwaga, panie Eames.

Włóczyli się po targowisku, póki Eames nie zgłodniał i nie zaczął szukać czegoś do zjedzenia. Wiele stoisk kusiło swoim asortymentem i zapachami, ale jakoś nie potrafił się zdecydować na nic konkretnego. Zatrzymał się przy jednym stoisku, przy którym gość nawijał łamanym angielskim, z którego coś dało się zrozumieć. Oferował coś pieczonego, co nie wyglądało najgorzej. Szukał w pobliżu Arthura.

\- Co o tym myślisz? - zapytał, przyglądając się jedzeniu.

\- Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie jadł. Nie wiesz nawet co to jest – zaśmiał się.

\- A chcę wiedzieć?

\- Wierz mi, że nie. Chodź, kawałek dalej jest fajna knajpka.

Faktycznie była, ukryta gdzieś na kolorowymi plakatami. W środku było przyjemnie chłodno i dało się oddychać, nie było tłoczno, więc bez problemu znaleźli miejsce przy stoliku pod ścianą. Wybrali wspólnie coś do jedzenia i piwo do tego.

\- Dlaczego nie pojechałeś gdzieś gdzie już byłeś, nie wiem może do twojej Mombasy, albo chociaż gdzieś znasz język?

\- Czy ja wiem, chciałem spróbować czegoś nowego. A Mombasa tak czy inaczej jest spalona od kiedy wiedzieli mnie tam z Cobbem. Co to tak właściwie jest Pad Thai? - dodaje spoglądając na część menu w języku, który chyba miał być angielskim.

\- Smażone nudle z dodatkami.

\- Tak właściwie to dlaczego tu przyjechałeś? - Zamyka kartę i spogląda na Arthura.

\- Może chciałem spróbować czegoś nowego – odpowiada tajemniczo, cytując Eamesa.

\- Cobb wkręcił cię we współśnienie?

\- Nie, byłem w projekcie – mówi jak zwykle spokojnie, ale jego palce mocniej zaciskają się na szyjce butelki z piwem, którą trzyma.

Eames wie co to oznacza. On również był w wojskowym projekcie, który właściwie zapoczątkował współśnienie. Program miał przenieść wojnę z realnego świata do świata snów. Naukowcy chcieli zminimalizować zniszczenia, straty w ludziach a przede wszystkim koszty. Rezultaty przerosły ich oczekiwania. Owszem żołnierze walczyli, ale przestawali odróżniać sny od rzeczywistości i wtedy zaczynały się problemy. Co zrobić z setkami ludzi, którzy w zasadzie nie nadają się do życia w społeczeństwie, bo nie potrafią nie śnić? Ci którym udało się przejść pierwsze miesiące bez szwanku wybrnęli z tego, ale dla wielu było za późno, strzelali sobie w łeb albo chwytali za sznur. Ci żołnierze żyli w świecie snów, to było dla nich prawdą.

Eames doskonale rozumiał dlaczego Arthur nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

\- Też czasem zastanawiasz się, czy nie rzucić tego w cholerę i zająć się czymś innym? - pyta Eames, opierając się wygodniej o oparcie.

\- Wypiłeś jedno piwo i zaczynasz chrzanić, co z ciebie za Anglik? Zbieramy się, nie powinniśmy zostawać w jednym miejscu zbyt długo.

Przeszli się jeszcze trochę kolorowymi ulicami miasta. Zaczynało zmierzchać i Eames nalegał żeby zatrzymali się w jakimś barze. Miał ochotę trochę lepiej poznać Arthura, bo miał wrażenie, że nie jest takim nudziarzem na jakiego wygląda i mógłby się dowiedzieć o nim czegoś ciekawego, albo w najgorszym razie wynudzić się, ale chociaż nie siedzieć samemu. Bar nie różni się za wiele od tych w Europie, czy nawet w Stanach tyle, że barman był Azjatą, ale całkiem nieźle radził sobie z angielskim. Eames zamówił whisky, a Arthur mojito, Eames spojrzał na niego krytycznie, ale po jednym łyku swojej whisky, która nie smakowała jak whisky, ani nic co pił kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zamówił to co on. Napój był orzeźwiający, o słodko-kwaśno-miętowym smaku.

Wzrok Arthura podążał za barmanką obsługującą stoliki.

\- Spróbuj szczęścia – mówi Eames, uśmiechając się konspiracyjnie.

\- W Bangkoku musisz uważać na trzy rzeczy – wylicza na palcach. - to co jesz na ulicy, na narkotyki i na to z kim idziesz do łóżka, bo możesz się nieźle zdziwić. - Arthur robi naprawdę przerażoną minę, jakby wszystkie te rzeczy znał z doświadczenia. - Nigdy nie możesz być pewny na co trafisz – mówi w ramach żartu. Eames czuje się ostrzeżony i za razem rozbawiony. - Od Maxa słyszałem, że przed robotą w Walencji zalazłeś sobie jakąś dziewczynę, czemu do nie nie wróciłeś?

\- Nie była z naszej branży i nie podobało jej się, że co chwila wyjeżdżam. To był ten typ zazdrośnicy. Co z tobą, jakoś nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś się z kimś związał, choć sprawa z Ariadne zapowiadała się interesująco. - Upija łyka.

\- Ariadne – uśmiecha się wypowiadając jej imię. - Nie wyobrażam sobie spotykać się z kimś spoza branży. Sam wiesz ona jest mądra, ładna i ogólnie świetna, ale... jest za młoda. Choć może powinienem powiedzieć, że to ja czuję się przy niej za staro.

\- Znam to. Jesteś po trzydziestce, a czujesz się jakbyś miał osiemdziesiątkę.

Eames doskonale wiedział o czym mówi Arthur. Sam widział nie jedno i nikomu nie życzyłby widoku ukochanej osoby, która jest rozstrzeliwana na twoich oczach.

\- Może tak koniec użalania się nad sobą – sugeruje Arthur i zamawia sobie coś mocniejszego.

 

W nocy ruch na ulicach Bangkoku nie ustaje, za to dołączają się do niego różne ciekawe rzeczy, choć około drugiej kierowali się do hotelu, taksówkarz starał się ich namówić na udanie do dzielnicy czerwonych latarni. Arthur był stanowczy i odmówił Eames trochę mniej. Nie mniej znaleźli się w hotelu. Eames o mało nie zabija się o swoją walizkę, która stoi na środku pokoju. Klnie na czym ziemia stoi. Arthur upewnia się, że trafił do łóżka i sam zawleka się do wyjścia.

\- Dobranoc, panie Eames – mówi i gasi światło, po czym umyka do holu.

Kolejnego dnia Eames budzi się w całkiem ładnym pokoju hotelowym, choć nie jest w stanie tego docenić, bo strasznie boli go głowa. Przez telefon zamawia coś do pokoju, dziękując Bogu za obsługę w języku angielskim, pyta o Arthura, ale on już jakiś czas temu się wymeldował i odjechał. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, więc nie spodziewał się za wiele.

 

#2

 

Zabawił w Bangkoku dłużej niż planował, później na trochę wrócił do Mombasy, jako że nie natką się na ludzi z Cobol Engineering został tam póki nie dostał jakiejś roboty. Większość czasu spędzał w kasynie, trochę przegrał, więc chętnie podjął się ekstrakcji, którą zaproponowała mu Ariadne w Paryżu. Najważniejsze było to, że nie wiązała się ze Szwajcarami, do których Eames miał pewien uraz. Wiedział, że będzie pracować jeszcze z Arthurem i kimś kogo nie zna, ale w zasadzie nie przeszkadzało mu to tak jak kiedyś. Nie polubił Arthura jak za dotknięciem zaczarowanej różdżki, ale można powiedzieć, że zaczął go znosić.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać od wycięcia mu jakiegoś numeru podczas przygotowań. Wykazał się kreatywnością i namówił przez internet bombę z brokatem. Do swojego podstępu wykorzystał nic niewiedzącą Ariadne. Zaadresował przesyłkę do Arthura i kiedy doszła akurat wszyscy byli w magazynie. Eames ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu, kiedy nieświadomy niczego Arthur oglądał opakowanie zaadresowane do niego. Chwilę męczył się z otwarciem opakowania, ale kiedy już to zrobił, brokat wystrzelił wprost niego. Eames nie dał rady dłużej się powstrzymywać, nawet Ariadne nie starała się ukryć rozbawienia.

\- Arthurze, chyba zostałeś księżniczką – śmieje się dziewczyna.

Nienawistne spojrzenie Arthura przesuwa się na Eamesa, który słania się na nogach, rechocząc głośno. Całe kolana Arthura, jak i kamizelka garnituru świecą się na różowo, po chwili nawet jego włosy są w brokacie, kiedy stara się usunąć z siebie to świństwo.

\- Skarbie, do twarzy ci w różowym – kwituje Eames, szczerząc się do niego.

Arthur robi się naprawdę czerwony na twarzy. Zdejmuje kamizelkę i przy jej pomocy stara się oczyścić z drobinek brokatu. Przysięga odwdzięczyć się kiedyś Eamesowi i to z nawiązką.

 

Kolejnego dnia mają zacząć omawiać wszystko we śnie, ale Arthur się nie zjawia.

\- To do niego nie podobne – mówi Ariadne. - Nawet zostawił PASIV.

\- Ja tam myślę, że wściekł się na Eamesa – mówi nieśpiesznie Cedric. - Kto by się nie wkurzył za taki numer, ale swoją drogą nieźle ci to wyszło.

Ariadne nie powiedziała nic na ten temat, ale obdarzyła Cedirka wzrokiem mówiącym, żeby nie pogarszał już swojej sprawy.

\- Arthur jest zawodowcem nie zostawiłby nas, okej? Coś musiało się stać.

Eames już chciał coś powiedzieć o zostawianiu innych na pastwę losu, ale się powstrzymał. Wolał wyjść niż powiedzieć coś bardzo niewłaściwego. Poszedł do hotelu, w którym ostatnio przebywał Arthur i spytał o niego w recepcji, młoda kobieta powiedziała mu, że jakiś czas temu wyszedł i odjechał czarnym samochodem. Eames nie przypominał sobie, by Arthur miał kiedyś samochód, i czy potrafił prowadzić w realnym świecie, bo miał okazję zobaczyć to tylko we śnie i to w niezbyt sprzyjających okolicznościach. Dzięki paru znajomym z okolicy dowiedział się, że doszło do paru strzałów w jednej z chińskich quartier Paryża i nic takiego nie zostało zgłoszone na policję. Czuł, że to może być to, choć może też sobie zrobić całkowicie bezcelową wycieczkę.

Żeby znaleźć Arthura musiał się mocno wysilić, żeby zacząć myśleć jak on. Co by zrobił, gdyby ktoś go tu przywiózł. Będąc sobą zapewne najpierw spróbowałby zgadać kogoś na śmieć i przetestować jego cierpliwość, a gdy to nie poskutkowało ratowałby się ucieczką. Arthur był raczej konkretnym człowiekiem i nie owijałby w bawełnę.

Strzały, o których słyszał pewnie nie były dobrym znakiem. Będąc potencjalnie rannym Arthurem zaszyłby się gdzieś i czekał, aż przestaną go szukać. Arthur nie był głupi, więc nie skierowałby się do szpitala, bo mieliby go jak na tacy. Wysoce prawdopodobne, że starałby się ulokować w jakimś miejscu publicznym na przykład barze.

Eames nie często korzystał z nowych telefonów, aczkolwiek teraz zdarzyło się, że akurat taki posiadał. Skorzystał z GPS'a i poszukał lokali w okolicy, było ich więcej niż dużo, co nie było zbyt zachęcające. Jeśli znajdzie Arthura to na pewno skopie mu dupsko.

Po godzinie miał dość nawigacji, chińskich lampionów, pytania ludzi o drogę i dziwnego miksu językowego francuskiego, chińskiego i chyba czegoś jeszcze.

Pieprzyć Arthura, pomyślał, kierując się w stronę głównej ulicy, by złapać taksówkę.

Właśnie wtedy kiedy się poddał, zauważył go siedzącego na schodach jednej z kamieniczek, którą mijał chyba ze trzy razy, zapamiętał ją, bo jako jedyna nie była szczelnie przyklejona do pozostałych i stała na rogu. Zwiadowca był przygarbiony i zdawał się być zmęczony.

\- Jak długo tu siedzi? - pyta Eames stają centralnie przed nim tyle, że kilka stopni niżej.

Dostrzegł, że Arthur ma podrapany policzek.

\- Jakoś tak od dwudziestu minut – odpowiada.

\- Wiesz, że Ariadne się martwi? - Oczywiście Eames w ogóle się nie martwi, bo przecież nie są przyjaciółmi i nie ma u Arthura długu wdzięczności za pomoc. - Nie masz może ochoty wracać do pracy?

\- Może za chwilę. - Arthur odsłania kawałek marynarki i zdejmuje swój prowizoryczny opatrunek, pokazując namokły krwią materiał jasnoniebieskiej koszuli.

\- Tak źle? - Eames krzywi się z niesmakiem.

Arthur przewraca oczami.

\- Nie, ale nie chcę ubrudzić tapicerki żadnemu kierowcy taksówki. - Dyskretni pokazuje na kawiarnię po przeciwległej stronie skrzyżowania.

Siedzi tam mężczyzna, którego wzrok, można by przysiądź, jest wbity prosto w nich. Co jakiś czas zasłania się czytaną gazetą. Fałszerz przeklina w duchu.

\- Jacyś twoi znajomi?

\- Ci z Walencji od Kaufera.

Eames przeczesuje dłonią włosy.

\- Masz w zanadrzu jakiś błyskotliwy plan?

\- Miałem póki się nie zjawiłeś.

\- Przepraszam bardzo. - Unosi ręce w teatralnym, obronnym wyrazie. - Ariadne poprosiła mnie żebym cię poszukał, bo wiedziała, że nie zostawiłbyś od tak roboty – zmyślił, ale tylko trochę.

\- To dobrze, bo nie wystawiłbym was gdybym nie musiał!

\- Tak trudno jest poprosić o pomoc? - pyta oskarżycielsko.

Arthur spuszcza wzrok. Eames intensywnie myśli nad tym co powinien zrobić, nie chce wprowadzać nikogo więcej w to bagno. Skoro ścigają ich przez pół świata tam i z powrotem to musi im bardzo zależeć, żeby ich złapać i jak na na razie nie wygląda na to, żeby mieli się poddać. Jest bez broni a Arthur jest ranny, więc ich szanse w walce nie są za wielkie. W dalszym ciągu powinni się trzymać publicznych miejsc. Decyduje się na metro. Wypytuje o to jak się do niego dostać jakiegoś chłopaka, co chwila spoglądając na Arthura.

\- Pana przyjaciel chyba nie czuje się najlepiej – zauważa młodzieniec. - Może powinien odwiedzić lekarza.

Eames dziękuje serdecznie i idzie po Arthura. Chwilę później są w drodze na stację, Eames kupuje bilety podczas gdy Arthur opiera się o ścianę. Ma przymknięte oczy, wygląda jakby starał się myśleć o wszystkim innym tylko nie o opatrunku dociskanym do skaleczenia. Eames orientuje się, że powinni za moment wsiadać do pociągu. Pogania Arthura, ale i tak ostatni kilka metrów muszą pokonać biegiem.

Arthur opiera się o drzwi, Eames stoi tak blisko, że ich czoła prawie się stykają. Arthur śmieje się cicho.

\- Zdążyliśmy – stwierdza zdyszany, ale po kilku głębszych wdechach jego uśmiech blednie.

Eames odsuwa lekko kawałek jego marynarki. Koszula nieznaczeni nabiegła krwią.

\- Arthur, co ty robiłeś?

\- Nie wiem, nie pamięta. Mówili po niemiecku, grozili mi bronią to wsiadłem do tego samochodu. Pojechaliśmy do Chinatown, wiesz, tam nawet jak coś się stanie to ludzie nie chcą zeznawać- unikają problemów, pytali o Maxa, więc powiedziałem im gdzie ostatnio się widzieliśmy, na co jeden z nich mnie walną, ale chyba nie przewidział;, że zamierzam się bronić. Jednego postrzeliłem w kolano, w drugiego nie trafiłem, ale zacząłem uciekać i przez przypadek potrącił mnie samochód.

\- Możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu – oskarża go Eames.

\- Mówisz, jakby cię to obchodziło...

 

Do Eamesa dzwoni zmartwiona Ariadne, pyta czy wszystko dobrze. Eames musi ją najpierw uspokoić, żeby dopiero po chwili powiedzieć jej, że znalazł Arthura. Przez kolejne pięć minut musiał ją zapewniać, że nic mu nie jest, bo nie chciała mu uwierzyć. Z grubsza wytłumaczył jej jak wygląda sprawa i dlaczego muszą przeczekać kilka dni.

\- Arthur nie wspominał mi, że byliście razem w Bangkoku.

\- To był tylko jeden dzień, nic istotnego – tłumaczy zakłopotany Eames. - Był moim przewodnikiem.

Kiedy udaje mu się rozłączyć, wzdycha ciężko. To był ciężki dzień. Potem idzie sprawdzić jak radzi sobie Arthur, bo choć zapewniał, że sam da sobie radę, w swoim obecnym stanie nie wyglądał na takiego.

Zapukał do drzwi jego pokoju, lecz nikt nie otworzył. Usłyszał tylko jakiś hałas. Niecierpliwie przestąpił z nogi na nogę i znów zapukał.

\- Arthur? - zapytał, przysłuchując się uważniej temu, co dzieje się w środku.

\- Tak?

\- Mogę wejść?

\- Yhmm... Nie. Przyjdź za chwilę, dobra?

Arthur nie chciał pomocy. Zawsze radził sobie sam. Nie potrzebował nikogo, a zwłaszcza Eamesa, który ostatnio był jakoś mniej wredny, oczywiście pomijając numer z brokatem. Ale to niczego nie zmieni, zrobi wszystko jak zawsze- najlepiej jak potrafi i da radę, bo od zawsze tak jest. Bierze kolejnego łyka z butelki. Opatrunek klei się do wszystkiego, tylko nie do jego boku. Wkurza się i mnie go w rękach, po czym rzuca w okolice kosza. Próbuje jeszcze raz i jeszcze, aż do skutku. Następnie łyka proszki przeciwbólowe i zapija alkoholem. Nadal bolą go żebra, nie wie czy są tylko poobijane po wypadku, czy doszło do złamania. Profilaktycznie chce się obwiązać bandażem, ale nie wychodzi mu to tak jakby tego chciał.

Dzisiaj nic mu nie wychodzi.

Kładzie się na łóżku, jest słaby. Odstawia butelkę na podłogę i zwija się na łóżku. Nie ma siły. To głupie, ale pozwala, by łzy płynęły po jego policzkach.

 

Eames przychodzi po dwudziestu minutach. Nie słyszy już żadnych hałasów za drzwiami, lecz Arthur również nie daje żadnych znaków życia. Nie jest pewny czy się wycofać, czy może powinien zajrzeć, by sprawdzić czy wszystko gra. Ryzykuje i wchodzi do środka. Arthur leży na łóżku zwinięty w kłębek bez swojej koszuli. Jest w nim coś możliwego jak dla niego, jest nieidealny. Jego włosy są w nieładzie, otacza go chaos, trzęsie się i poddaje swojemu ciału. Eames przyłapuje się na tym, że się gapi i od razu odwraca wzrok od szczupłych pleców Arthura.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny – stwierdza, podnosząc z ziemi pustą butelkę, której połowa zawartości wsiąkła w dywan.

Arthur nagle siada, spoglądając kątem oka na fałszerza.

\- Eames, odejdź. - Eames go nie słucha, obchodzi łóżko i siada obok niego. - Wyjdź, proszę – mówi błagalnie, ocierając swoje policzki z niedawnych łez.

\- Co ty sobie myślisz, do jasnej cholery?! Że możesz tak po prostu brać wszystko na siebie, bo tak jest ci łatwiej, albo jesteś zbyt dumny żeby prosić o pomoc. Siedzimy w tym gównie razem przez pieprzonego Maxa i poradzimy sobie z tym też razem, rozumiesz?

\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może nie chciałem ich przyprowadzić prosto do was, do ciebie?

\- Jesteś idiotą! - mówi ostro.

Arthur śmieje się histerycznie. Jak mógł chcieć narażać się dla Eamesa. Po co? Bo wydawało mu się, że coś się zmieniło. Niedorzeczny wymysły. Faktycznie jest idiotą.

Beznadzieja, pieprzony impas. Arthur przygryza dolną wargę i zakrywa dłońmi twarz.

\- Chodź tu – zaprasza go gestem. Nie brzmi to łagodnie, bardziej jak rozkaz.

\- Eames, zostaw mnie! Wolę uporać się z tym sam.

Ale Eames dalej go nie słucha i najzwyczajniej w świecie łapie go za kark i przyciąga do swojej szerokiej piersi. Arthur z początku nie wie co zrobić ze swoimi drżącymi rękami, ostatecznie obejmuje go w pasie. Drugi mężczyzna jest ostrożny i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Arthur jest teraz bardzo wrażliwy na ból. Obiera się o wezgłowie łóżka i gładzi jego ciemne włosy, po chwili całuje czubek jego głowy, nie zastanawiając się jak bardzo niewłaściwe jest to w stosunku do innego mężczyzny.

\- Przestań – broni się Arthur i zaczyna się wiercić.

\- Szzz – ucisza go.

Arthur odwraca głowę i kręci nią przecząco. Eames ma inne plany i powoli całuje jego usta.

\- To się nie trzyma kupy... To musi być sen...

\- Rzeczywistością jest to co uznasz za prawdziwe, a czy dla nas sny nie są prawdą?

Eames kładzie Arthura na plecach i dalej całuje jego usta. Sunie nosem po jego policzku, skubie kącik jego warg, po czym przygryza dolną. Liże jego usta i wkrada się do środka. Arthur wsuwa palce w jego włosy i przyciąga go bliżej siebie. Z jego ust wydostaje się bolesny jęk, kiedy próbuję się poruszyć, ale nie pozwala Eamesowi przerwać. Drugą ręką zaczyna rozpinać jego koszulę, muszą się na chwilę od siebie oderwać, żeby móc ją zrzucić na podłogę. Arthur jest wyjątkowo niecierpliwy i siada wraz z Eamesem, żeby pozwolić mu całować swoją szyję.

\- Eames, daj mi chwilę – sapie, poddając się pełnym wargą Eamesa.

Powoli udaje mu się wygramolić z objęć mężczyzny.

Arthur znika w łazience na dłuższy czas, choć niewystarczający, by Eames zdążył się rozmyślić. Nareszcie wraca w samym ręczniku przepasanym w biodrach i zbliża się powoli, jakby nieśmiało, do łóżka. Eames wyciąga ramiona w jego stronę, gładko sunie palcami po jego bokach wilgotnych od wody, podczas gdy on siada okrakiem na jego biodrach. Pozwala, by Arthur zajął się jego spodniami, ale nie może powstrzymać się od rozpraszania go drobnymi pocałunkami. W tym momencie nie musieli wiele mówić, żeby się zrozumieć. Eames ponownie przyszpili młodszego mężczyznę do łóżka i zaczął się z nim droczyć. Lizał jego usta, ale nie pozwalał się pocałować. Arthur zdawał się być bezradny przez chwyt jaki zastosował na nim Eames. Trochę mu zajęło wyswobodzenie z uścisku, który był naprawdę silny.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy – zaproponował naprawdę wyczerpany.

Eames patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany jak Arthur otwiera prezerwatywę zębami, dalej już mu pomógł chcąc przyspieszyć cały proces.

\- Może zaboleć – ostrzega.

\- Przymknij się - Arthur był pewny, że odpowiednio się przygotował, ale mimo wszystko zabolało. Nie tylko tam gdzie się spodziewał, niedawne zranienia również dały o sobie znać. - Eames, kurwa! - zaklął.

Eames starał się być delikatny i brać go powoli, nie chcąc zrobić mu krzywdy, ale kiedy Arthur bardzo stanowczo nalegał, aby przyspieszył tępa i 'nie zachowywał się jak pieprzona ciota', nie mógł zostawić jego próśb wiszących w powietrzu. Arthur zachłannie całował jego usta i hojnie zostawiał ślady na ramionach. Doszedł pierwszy, a młodszy chłopak niedługo po nim pomagając sobie dłonią.

Jeszcze chwilę leniwie wymieniali pocałunki. Eames naprawdę nie miał ochoty opuszczać pokoju Arthura. Zapalił papierosa, ciągle leżąc w jego łóżku.

\- To było imponujące – pochwalił go.

\- Twój zachwyt jest dla mnie bezcenny jak zawsze, dziękuję – uśmiecha się przebiegle i podaje mu papierosa.

Nie miał pojęcia, że Arthur pali. Teraz jest pewny, że wie o nim w zasadzie tylko tyle, że nazywa się Arthur i jest dobry we wszystkim za co się weźmie.

 

Rano Eames obudził się wcześniej, ale przez jego wiercenie Arthur również został wyrwany ze swojego płytkiego snu. Ledwo otworzył oczy, a kiedy zobaczył Eamesa wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony. Zaczął od znalezienia bielizny i wciągnięcia na siebie spodni.

\- Eames, wiem jak to wygląda, okej? Wypiłem wczoraj trochę i nie było ze mną za dobrze. Jeśli byłbyś tak miły, zapomnij o tym. Normalnie nie robię takich rzeczy, dobrze wiesz, bo nie pracujemy razem od wczoraj...

\- Zamknij się i chodź tu – warczy, przerywając jego tyradę. Arthur onieśmielony podchodzi powoli do łóżka. Eames klepie je, dając znak by usiadł. - A teraz kładź się, bo jest ledwo po szóstej a ja nie mam zamiaru jeszcze wstawać.

Ramię Eamesa przygniata go do poduszki i nie widzi żadnego innego sensownego wyjścia jak się poddać, nie ważne jak bardzo niedorzeczna wydaje się ta okoliczność.

 

Nie trudno było zauważyć, że coś było na rzeczy skoro Eames ostatnio coraz częściej pałętał się w pobliżu Arthura. Ariadne mogła się tylko domyślać o co chodzi, bo nie miała odwagi by zapytać Eamesa, a co dopiero udać się na przeszpiegi do Arthura. Podczas gdy on zajmował się przygotowaniem sprzętu, Ariadne i Eames zajmowali się dokręcaniem szczegółów, o co prosił ją Arthur, mimo iż reszta drużyny chciała już przejść do prób w snach.

\- Możemy zaczynać – oznajmia Arthur.

Wszyscy już śnili tylko on jeszcze sprawdzał czy mieszanka, której używają jest odpowiednia. Nabazgrał coś w swoim notesie, po czym wyciągnął pojedynczy przewód PASIV'u i wkłuł go sobie w nadgarstek.

Budynki i otoczenie, które tworzyła Ariadne były jednymi z najlepszych jakie widział Arthur, projekcje należały do Cedrica im również nie mógł nic zarzucić, ale był naprawdę oszołomiony tym co stworzyła młoda studentka architektury. Musiał znaleźć resztę teamu.

Ktoś świetnie się bawił zmieniając kolor nieba na idealnie czarną noc, w której wszystkie gwiazdy na niebie były widoczne, co w realnym świecie jest niemożliwe w mieście. Po chwili na niebie pojawiają się spadające gwiazdy, Arthur zatrzymuje się na chwilę żeby na nie popatrzeć.

\- Świetne, prawda? - Głos Eamesa dochodzi zza jego pleców.

Arthur przenosi wzrok na oczy Eamesa, w których odbija się nocne niebo, nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu wpływającego mu na usta.

\- Piękne – potwierdza. - Chodźmy poszukać Ariadne.

\- Jest w najwyższym budynku.

Przed nimi zaczynają się tworzyć schody, które wydają się być nieskończenie długie, lecz po zaledwie kilku krokach Eames orientuje się, że są już na powyżej 10 piętra, idą dalej póki nie wyłania się przed nimi budynek. Pojawia się do niego prosta ścieżka, niby most wiszący w powietrzu, który również jest bardzo długi, ale pokonują go w okamgnieniu.

\- Lubisz złudzenia.

\- Można to tak nazwać.

Złudzeni i paradoksy- oto cały Arthur, myśli sobie Eames.

Znajdują się w nowoczesnym apartamencie, na stole stoi szampan, którym Eames częstuje się bez krępacji. Arthur siada w skórzanym fotelu i słucha Ariadne.

 

Dalsza część roboty poszła bez względnych komplikacji. Nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie, więc i Eames musiał się pożegnać a Arthurem, którego miał okazję poznać z trochę innej strony. Pożegnali się na lotnisku, przyjacielskim uściskiem dłoni.

\- Chyba masz jeszcze brokat we włosach – żartuje Eames.

\- Spierdalaj, Eames – mówi Arthur, ale nie jest na niego za bardzo zły. - Nie daj się zabić.

\- Dobrze, skarbie – mówi złośliwie i każdy z nich idzie w swoją stronę.

 

#3

 

W pustym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiewa melodia telefonu Arthura. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że był to ten numer, którego nikt z branży współistnienia nie powinien znać. Numer jest zastrzeżony, dlatego niechętnie odbiera.

\- Witaj Arthurze, słyszałem, że ostatnio jesteś w Londynie. - Poznaje głos Eamesa, który wydaje się być trochę zachrypnięty, choć może być to wina słabego zasięgu.

\- To zależy czego chcesz. - Przekłada słuchawkę z jednego ucha do drugiego i podtrzymuje ją ramieniem, jednocześnie zwija przewody PASIV'u.

\- Sprawa jest delikatna. Auu! - jęczy. - Stary, to bolało! - krzyczy do kogoś po swojej stronie słuchawki. - Pamiętasz robotę w Walencji? - Jak mógłby zapomnieć. - Bardzo mili panowie na zleceni pana Kufera domagają się zwrotu pieniędzy.

\- Jestem w Watford. Gdzie dokładnie jesteś?

\- Mówią, że to teraz nie istotne, najpierw chcą odzyskać pieniądze. - Eames syczy coś pod nosem. - Jesteś w stanie mi pomóc?

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy. O jakiej kwocie mówimy? - Kiedy Eames mówi mu ile muszą zapłacić to oczy prawie wyskakują mu z orbit. Szybko przywraca opanowanie do swojego głosu, odchrząkując. - Do kiedy?

Arthur ponownie nie jest w stanie wymówić żadnego słowa. Sześciocyfrowa kwota do zabrania w zaledwie jeden dzień to nie coś co chciałby usłyszeć po udanej akcji. Jednakże już się zgodził i na pewno spróbuje tego dokonać, choć łatwiej byłoby zostawić Eamesa w tym bagnie i wiać ile sił w nogavh. Powraca do niego logiczne myślenie i zaczyna szukać w umyśle kontaktów, które mogłyby mu pożyczyć sporą sumę. Kończy się to fiskiem, więc czym prędzej zaczyna przeszukiwać kieszenie, by dostać w ręce swój notes.

Wisiał na telefonie pół nocy i załatwiał. Za każdym wybranym numerem skreślał kontakt z listy i przecierał oczy, później ze zmęczenia wspierał głowę na dłoni, ale się nie poddawał. W myślach przeklinał Eamesa.

Trzecia w nocy- udało mu się, ma pieniądze. Czeka tylko na ostatni przelew na swoje konto i ponowanie chwyta za telefon.

Dzwonek oczekiwania przedłuża się w nieskończoność. Sekundy stają się długimi minutami, przerywanymi jedynie przez dźwięki urządzenia. Nareszcie ktoś raczył odebrać.

\- Arthur. - Słychać ulgę w głosie Eamesa. - Dałeś radę?

\- Tak. Co dalej?

\- W wiadomości dostaniesz numer konta bankowego, a kiedy wpłacisz pieniądze dostaniesz adres pod którym mnie znajdziesz.

Arthur nie ma czasu odpowiedzieć, bo połączenie zostaje zakończone. Staje się nerwowy, kiedy po raz kolejny musi czekać, zwykle nie ujawnia swoich emocji, rzadko przeklina, ale teraz ma ochotę ciskać diabłami na prawo i lewo.

Po otrzymaniu adresu z prędkością dorównującą światłu wsiada do wynajętego samochodu. Jeszcze przed odjazdem uruchamia GPS, bo bez niego ani rusz, i wyszukuje trasę. Ponad pół godziny drogi. Ma nadzieję, że o tej godzinie uda mu się pokonać trasę bezproblemowo i szybciej niż przewiduje nawigacja.

Ma ochotę zadzwonić, by sprawdzić, czy z Eamesem na pewno wszystko dobrze. Nie może mieć pewności, czy nie sprzedali mu kulki w łeb po tym jak oddał całą kwotę, którą dali Maxowi za zlecenie. Tak samo jak nie mógł być pewny, że nie sprzątną ich oboje, co byłoby dla nich niechybnie bardziej kuszącą propozycją.

Ryzyko zawodowe, myśli sobie, dociskając pedał gazu.

 

Włóczenie się po Londynie z bronią za paskiem od spodni w poszukiwaniu adresu, było jedną z najbardziej szalonych i niebezpiecznych rzeczy jakie robił Arthur w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy, pomijając wpsółśnienie, które było dla niego codziennością.

Nie wiele brakowało do świtu, kiedy dostał się na Baker Street. Stanął przed dużymi drewnianymi drzwiami, które wyglądały na dość ciężkie. Więc miał tak po prostu zapukać w kołatkę i czekać aż mu otworzą? Anglicy byli znani ze swej kultury, ale czy niemieccy porywacze przejęli ich zwyczaje– tego nie chciał testować na własnej skórze.

Ostrożnie rozejrzał się po ulicy. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, więc odważył się na delikatne dotknięcie klamki, po czym drzwi same ustąpiły. Wyciągnął pistolet i w pełnej gotowości wkroczył do środka. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się jedna para drzwi, które od razu sprawdził. Zamknięte. Na wprost znajdowały się schody na piętro oraz zejście w dół do sutereny. Było tam widoczne delikatne światło, jakby od niewielkiego płomienia świecy. Odetchnął głęboko i na palcach skierował się w tamtą stronę. Pomieszczenie było dość zagracone i faktycznie znajdowała się tam tylko jedna świeca oraz klęczący na kolanach Eames z workiem na głowie. Nie było nikogo więcej, co wcale nie znaczyło, że nie jest to pułapka.

Ciszy zgrzyt piasku na betonowych schodach przebudził Eamesa z lekkiego półsnu. Był przygotowany na kolejne groźby i oskarżenia kierowane w stosunku do niego oraz na stanowcze zaprzeczanie na temat wiedzy o miejscu pobytu Maxa. Eames znienawidził gościa jeszcze bardziej, choć nawet nie musiał go oglądać. Wystarczyło, że przez ostatnie dwa dni w kółko słyszał jego imię. Worek został ściągnięty z jego głowy i mimo że płomień świecy był łagodny, on mrużył oczy.

Arthur. Pieprzony Arthur! Uśmiecha się do niego dziarsko a worek ponownie ląduje na jego oczach.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale byłbym naprawdę wdzięczny gdybyś chociaż rozwiązał mi ręce.

Kiedy jego ręce są wolne ściąga z głowy worek i pociera obolałe nadgarstki. Prostuje nogi i jest po prostu wdzięczny, za pomoc.

\- Nie wiem jak ci dziękować.

\- Daruj sobie - mówi chłodno Arthur.

Pakuje sobie pistolet za pasek i kieruje się do góry. Eames łapie go w połowie schodów.

\- Arthur – upomina go Eames, marszcząc brwi – wiem, że spaprałem, dobra? Wiem, że wiszę ci kupę kasy, ale mógłbyś chociaż dać sobie podziękować. Może wyjdziemy coś zjeść, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz coś jadłem. Porozmawiajmy.

\- O czym ty chcesz rozmawiać? Pomogłem ci, bo akurat byłem w Londynie, a ty nie wiadomo skąd miałeś mój prywatny numer. Pieniędzmi podzielimy się po połowie. Tyle. Nie wiedzę więcej tematów do wspólnych rozmów.

\- Przemyślałem ostatnio dużo rzeczy. Głównie ostatnią robotę w Paryżu. - Arthur przez moment stracił swoją maskę opanowania, ale szybko zacisnął zęby. - Oraz to co mówiłeś mi w Bangkoku.

\- Eames, rozmawialiśmy o tym, pamiętasz? W Paryżu było fajnie, ale to już było. Teraz jest coś innego. Nie możemy być za blisko, bo wtedy jest niebezpiecznie. Jak teraz. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby stała ci się krzywda.

\- Jestem dorosłym facetem, chyba potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Właśnie widzę – mówi z przekąsem.

Eames może i oberwał kilka razy, ale chyba nie było to nic na tyle poważnego, by Arthur przyglądał się jego twarzy z takim zdegustowaniem.

Na piętrze słychać szuranie butami i dźwięki rozmowy.

\- To oni – szepce Eames.

Arthur nakazuje mu być cicho. Powoli wycofują się na równe podłoże. Arthur wyciąga tłumik z kieszeni i szybko stara się go przykręcić, w międzyczasie zerkając w górę. Jego zdenerwowanie sięga zenitu, kiedy rozmowy cichą. Jest gotowy do strzału, dwójka Niemców również. Strzela jako pierwszy na oślep. Przeciwnicy chowają się za murem, po czym jeden wychyla się i oddaje strzał. Rozlega się potworny huk i Eames upada pod ścianą.

\- Kurwa! - krzyczy Arthur i dopada do niego.

Eames został postrzelony w ramię. Arthur ściąga marynarkę i każe mu ją dociskać do rany. Jest poważnie wkurzony. Wskakuje po dwa stopnie w górę i oddaje dwa przytłumione strzały, po czym wraca do Eamesa.

\- Nie mogłeś tak od razu? - śmieje się i stara podnieść.

Arthur mu pomaga. Podstawia samochód i pakuje do niego Eamesa i odjeżdżają nim sąsiedzi zdążą zaalarmować policję o strzałach w samym środku Londynu. Po drodze nie mogli ominąć jakiegoś fast fooda bo Eames był cholernie głodny i nawet zranienie nie przyćmiło tej potrzeby. Po pół godziny byli w Watford.

\- Mógłbyś skończyć się wiercić – narzeka Arthur, próbując opatrzyć ramię Eamesa.

\- Gdybyś był delikatniejszy nie musiałbym tego robić, skarbie – uśmiecha się sarkastycznie.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie – syczy Artur, przyklejając plaster do jego skroni.

\- Jak, kochanie? - Z całej siły stara się sprowokować Arthura. Nie spodziewał się, że ma jeszcze broń i przystawi mu ją do czoła, uśmiechając się perfidnie. - Nie jest naładowany – mówi pewnie.

Arthur na moment zabiera pistolet i strzela w podłogę. Nie musi badać pulsu Eamesa, żeby wiedzieć, że osiągnął tępo cwałującego folbluta, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy. Efektownie dmucha w lufę pistoletu i celuje w niego ponownie. Unosi jedną brew wyraźnie kpiąco. Jest dumny jak paw. Eames ma ochotę zedrzeć uśmieszek z jego ust, najlepiej całując go do nieprzytomności. Nie jest pewny na co może sobie pozwolić, wobec tego ostrożnie odsuwa lufę od swojej głowy i pochyla się w stronę Arthura, który koncentruje się teraz na tym żeby nie pokonać dzielącego ich dystansu.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Eames – szepce patrząc na niego, ale Eames jest skupiony na jego poruszających się wargach, zamiast na słowach jakie wypowiada.

Wreszcie dotyka swoimi wargami ust Arthura i może położyć dłoń na jego karku, bo sam czuje ciężar ręki na swoim ramieniu i chłód broni na plecach.

\- Może lepiej odłóż pistolet.

Arthur nieoczekiwanie przytomnieje i odsuwa się od Eamesa.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym. - Wstaje i przechadza się po hali, odkłada pistolet tuż obok PASIV'u. - To się nie może udać, nie możemy się trzymać w tej robocie razem.

Siada na leżaku. Opiera łokcie na kolanach i splata ze sobą palce. Eames przysiada się obok niego i stara się go pocałować w szyję, lecz on się wzbrania.

\- Zróbmy sobie urlop, hmm? W Bangkoku, albo gdzieś indziej, gdzie chcesz.

\- Oboje mamy teraz potworne długi, więc raczej nie powinieneś myśleć o wakacjach tylko o robocie.

\- Jesteś smutnym realistą podcinającym sobie skrzydła - stwierdza, choć wcale nie chce obrazić Arthura. - A jak uporamy się ze spłatą?

\- To może trochę zająć, ale wtedy mogę się nad tym zastanowić.

Arthur przeczuwa, że pod propozycją spędzenia wspólnych wakacji kryje się coś więcej, no co sam ma ochotę, ale nie może sobie pozwolić.

\- Więc będziesz miał czas, by się zastanowić. Jeśli odmówisz zrozumiem i cóż... To będzie na tyle.

Arthur nie może się oprzeć i całuje pełne usta Eamesa. Robi to tak jakby chciał go pocieszyć, albo dać nadzieję. Eames może tylko dowierzać, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli.

 

#4

 

Eames ostatnio cały swój czas poświęcał na pracę. Łapał się wszystkiego co wpadło mu w ręce, bo musiał zdobyć pieniądze i chciał to zrobić jak najszybciej. Nawet nie zorientował się kiedy zaczął myśleć tylko o tym żeby tylko spotkać się z Arthurem, bo jak ustalili, lepiej będzie jeśli na razie będę się trzymać od siebie z daleka i jeszcze dalej od problemów. Idąc tym tropem każda ekstrakcja jaką wykonywał Eames była lepsza niż kiedykolwiek.

Wszystko szło cudownie. Może i nie miał za wiele czasu dla siebie, ale miał motywację i numer Arthura, na który wysyła mu różne wiadomość, które nie zawsze były cenzuralne. O dziwo czasem nawet odpisywał, co sprawiało, że Eames jak głupi uśmiechał się do telefonu.

Tego dnia nie spodziewał się ani telefonu od Ariadne, ani wieści, że Arthur gdzieś zaginął. Podobno miał pracować z nią w Waszyngtonie, ale się nie zjawił i nie daje znaku życia. Fakt nie odpisywał od kilku dni, ale to nie wyglądało z początku na nic poważnego. Ostatnio widziano go w Edynburgu, a po tym zniknął jak kamień w wodę. Eames szukał go na własną rękę prze pewien czas, ale miał złe przeczucia. Po trzech miesiącach dał spokój.

Kiedy wydawało mu się, że już zapomniał i nie ma się czym martwić, zobaczył go we śnie. To był szok, tak potężny, że niemal naruszył strukturę snu. Wszyscy byli totalnie zdezorientowani, kiedy zobaczyli Arthura, który był zwykłą nieszkodliwą projekcją, ale byli również zaniepokojeni. Po ekstrakcji czekała go pogadanka.

\- Chcesz skończyć jak Cobb?

\- Jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz mylić rzeczywistość ze snem.

\- Panie Eames, myślałem, że jest pan zawodowcem.

 

Zaszył się w Mombasie u Yusufa. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mógł stać się, jak ci ludzie, którzy żyją w świecie snów, ale rzeczywistość była zbyt ciążąca, toteż porzucił ją na rzecz kreowania wspólnego świata poza jej granicami. Byli tam inni ludzie, nie tylko projekcje, był też Arthur z którym mógł rozmawiać, kochać się a nawet irytować całymi godzinami, choć tak naprawdę nie był on tym prawdziwym. Był ledwie kopią stworzoną ze strzępków wspomnień, ale i to wydawało się być lepsze od samotności, którą Eames odczuwał cały czas, choć sam nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

Budzi się po kolejnej sesji współistnienia, Yusuf siedzi na krześle przy nim, wydaje się być zmartwiony.

\- Eames, nie powinieneś zrobić sobie kilku dni przerwy. Jakby nie było somnacyna, której używam jest silnie uzależniającym narkotykiem...

\- Dzięki za troskę, ale poradzę sobie – prycha i wyciąga igłę z nadgarstka.

Eames wychodzi na oślepiające światło dnia. W ręce trzyma swój totem. Błędnie wpisana nazwa kasyna świadczy o tym, że nie znajduje się w świecie snów, ale nie jest to dla niego wcale dobra wiadomość. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy nie wyrzucić go po prostu, a wraz z nim zostawić za sobą wszelkie granice. Nie potrzebował ich już, stał się jak Cobb, ale co z tego? Nie miał po co starać się zachować normalność. Chowa żeton do kieszeni i udaje się do kasyna, w którym nie był chyba od wieków.

 

Siedzi z Arthurem przy stole w zatłoczonym barze. Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, że jest wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek, bo jest to jedynie kawałek podświadomości Eamesa, do którego nikt nie ma dostępu. Nagle dzieje się coś dziwnego. Jego projekcje odwracają się w stronę drzwi jakby słyszały czyjeś kroki i spodziewały się, że zaraz ktoś przez nie wejdzie i faktycznie tak się dzieje.

Arthur staje w przejściu a oczy wszystkich są skierowane właśnie na niego. Bardzo zagmatwał świat snu i zostało mu niewiele czasu nim projekcje go zaatakują. Jest zdziwiony, kiedy widzi Eamesa i siebie przy jednym stole. Co innego słyszeć o takich rzeczach, a całkowicie inaczej jest widzieć to na własne oczy.

Eames wyciąga siga i mierzy w jego stronę. Jest jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony niż on.

\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś? - pyta.

Sprawdza swój żeton. Nazwa jest wpisana poprawnie- jest we śnie, więc ktoś dokonał na nim ekstrakcji. Szczyt bezczelności.

\- Gadaj!

\- Eames, uspokój się to ja, Arthur.

\- Arthur nie żyje. Kim jesteś i co robisz w moim śnie?

\- Przyjechałem do Mombasy.

Projekcje nacierają na niego. Nie potrzeba wiele czasu, żeby krzyk kogoś kto podszywa się pod Arthura ucichł.

 

\- Arthur, nie można tego zrobić!

Yusuf jest przerażony kiedy patrzy na Arthura, który jeszcze do niedawna był uznawany za martwego, bo podobno wyłowili jego ciało w Wenecji, a teraz budzi się ze snu Eamesa i chce odłączyć go od czegoś co normalnie zwą PASIV'em, ale tutaj jest w znacznie większej wersji.

\- Dla mnie zrobisz wyjątek – nalega i wyciąga igłę z ramienia Eamesa, które jest nakłute w tak wielu miejscach, że Arthur dziwi się, że jeszcze jest w stanie się podpiąć.

Po chwili Eames budzi się gwałtownie i niemal od razu siada. Wyciąga spod marynarki tego samego siga co we śnie i nie wie w kogo pierwszego celować: Arthura czy Yusufa.

\- Mówiłem żadnej broni – lamentuje Yusuf, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Zamknij się. - Eames nie grzeszył dobrymi manierami w ostatnim czasie, ale coś takiego jeszcze mu się nie zdarzyło. - Kto was nasłał?

Zarówno Arthur jak i Yusuf orientują się, że Eames nadal myśli, że jest w świecie snu i ktoś chce się włamać do jego podświadomości.

\- Tylko spokojnie, daj mi to wytłumaczyć – uspokaja go Arthur. - Spójrz na swój totem. - Eames jest jak ranne zwierzę napędzane strachem, agresywne i nieprzewidywalne. - Spójrz na totem – powtarza.

Eames ogląda żeton i śmieje się do siebie. Mombasa przez dwa s.

\- Jesteście dobrzy, nie wiem jak udało się wam odtworzyć mój totem, jesteście cholernie dobrzy, ale nigdy nie próbujcie oszukać oszusta, bo to zawsze źle się dla waz skończy.

\- Eames, posłuchaj. Jesteśmy w prawdziwym świecie i jeśli strzelisz to ktoś naprawdę zginie, to nie będzie kick!

Eames uśmiecha się do niego kpiąco i celuje w swoją głowę, chcą się obudzić z tego chorego snu.

\- Nie rób tego – ostrzega Arthur, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Musieliście się dobrze przygotować do tej roboty. Dwóch pieprzonych fałszerzy!

Arthur nie ma wyboru i sięga do swojej kieszeni po zawiniątko i rzuca je w stronę Eamesa, mówiąc 'łap'. Eames przechwytuje przedmiot i na chwilę przestaje celować do siebie.

\- To mój totem. Kostka jest oszukana i w prawdziwym świecie zawsze pokazuje pięć oczek.

Mężczyzna jest zainteresowany. Wie, że Arthur miał kostkę i nigdy przenigdy nie pozwoliłby mu jej tknąć, bo totem był czymś świętym. Prawie nikt nie wiedział, że jest to właśnie czerwona kostka, prócz Eames i może dwóch innych osób.

Toczy nią po stole raz i drugi i wypada pięć oczek. Żeby wyeliminować przypadkowość trafienia robi to jeszcze kilka razy. Zawsze pięć. Łapie się za włosy, jest zdezorientowany. Wszyscy wokół jeszcze śpią tylko oni są na nogach.

\- Yusuf, daj nam chwilę – prosi Arthur, więc Yusuf wychodzi, choć niechętnie.

\- Więc to prawda – stwierdza Eames.

Arthur nie wie o co konkretnie mu chodzi, ale potakuje. Podchodzi do Eamesa i przyciąga jego głowę do swojego brzucha, tuli go, chcą uspokoić. Eames patrzy na niego z dołu, jego oczy są szkliste w co Arthur ledwo może uwierzyć.

\- Jedziemy do Bangkoku, słońce.

\- Dobrze, panie Eames.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
